Cruel destino
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Especial Halloween. Hermione esta sola en el mundo, en sus manos una reliquia que, a pesar de su pobre aspecto, le ha costado la vida ya a dos personas, sus dos amigos. ¿Que es lo que relaciona a eso con el mundo de los vampiros y la oscuridad?


Breve introduccion: _El boceto de esta historia (fanfic) surgio hace una semana mas o menos a causa de una medio-apuesta que hice con alguien (que me reto a hacer algo sobre vampiros, O.O, cosa que casi nunca habia leido de ello - pero ahora estoy empezando con "Dracula", me ha entrado la curiosidad, jeje -) _

Al principio, no sabia si iba a estar terminada para estas fechas señaladas HALLOWEEN pero ha sido que SI (para desgracia de los otros proyectos que tengo por ahi)

Asi que, sólo pido una cosa, que espero les guste y que dejen sus opiniones.

Pd: Ha sido desarrollado en colaboración con una amiga mia, pues sin ella, no hubiera conocido muchos detalles a los que se hacen mencion (creo que llegó a estar harta de mis preguntas tontas sobre costumbres y demas - aunque la mayoria no aparece por ahi, jeje - ) Pero le ha gustado como ha quedado.

En fin, sólo eso, que espero que les guste como especial de Halloween. Pasen buena noche de Brujas.

****

**"Cruel destino"**

**(By Lady Lily & Co.)**

Los vampiros son los señores y amos de la noche. Ningún ser humano se puede sentir a salvo cuando un vampiro ronda cerca. Es la criatura más temible de la oscuridad. Su poder está más allá de las habilidades de los seres humanos, su fuerza es la fuerza de las tinieblas y la oscuridad y su crueldad sólo es comparable a la fascinación que despierta sobre las personas.  
Sin embargo, pocos conocen el dolor que siente un vampiro cuando le acosa el ansia de la sangre, cuando su cuerpo le pide alimento y tiene que clavar los colmillos afilados en el cuello de alguien. Se olvida de quien es y, del interior de estos seres inmortales, surge una bestia que se apodera de sus actos y de sus pensamientos, obligándoles a matar en busca de la ansiada sangre que les mantiene con vida. En el momento en que la bestia toma el control, ellos dejan de ser ellos mismos hasta que la bestia se haya saciado totalmente.  
Y poca gente puede conocer o intuir el vacío de alma que sienten unos pocos vampiros, sólo unos pocos de los muchos que existen, cuando saben que deberán matar para sobrevivir, para satisfacer el Ansia y calmar a la bestia que vive dentro de ellos. Y tampoco conocen los terribles sufrimientos y remordimientos que padecen cuando recobran el control de sí mismos y se hallan con un ser humano desangrado entre sus brazos, en el instante en que la bestia se retorna al su interior y vuelven a ser ellos mismos. No, esa tortura no la conocen la mayoría de las personas que saben de la existencia de los vampiros. Estos vampiros que sufren por su terrible destino no son vástagos normales, no son aquellos seres engreídos y crueles más bestias que humanos que pueblan la noche. No, son vampiros que no pidieron ser Abrazados, que no pidieron ser traídos al Mundo de las Tinieblas, y que maldicen siempre su condición y al que se la otorgó, pues al dejarles con un fino hilo de vida y no chuparles hasta la última gota de la sangre, se convirtieron en seres de la noche, se convirtieron en malditos. Son vampiros a los que todavía les queda un leve rastro de alma en su interior, un esbozo de la humanidad que perdieron cuando se convirtieron en lo que son ahora. Son pocos los que sufren de este mal, como así lo llaman ellos mismos, pues la mayoría se convierten irremediablemente en animales salvajes que sólo piensan en la sangre y en el poder.

Laurent Conti es uno de los "malditos". Fue convertido en vampiro contra su voluntad hace casi medio siglo o quizás mas, el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces no le importa mucho, podrían ser perfectamente cincuenta años o veinte, o cien o cuarenta, que más daba. Después de ser mordido y convertido, su creador le abandonó a su suerte, que sobreviviese como pudiese en aquel mar de oscuridad. Desde entonces vive solo en medio de una ciudad, ¿el nombre? hace tiempo también que no se preocupa de donde vive, o mora, pues es un ir y venir de noches oscuras y traslados de lugar en lugar, buscando la paz que, sabia, nunca encontraría. Cada anochecer es para él una nueva agonía, una nueva búsqueda de una respuesta que diese sentido a su existencia... o le diese una razón para morir, pero todavía no lo ha encontrado, todavía vaga sin sentido, vive su no-vida

Anochecía. Conti se levantó en la oscuridad de la casa donde vivía, cortinajes negros impedían cualquier resquicio de sol por el día. Se sentía débil y sabía que la bestia se apoderaría de él si no cazaba pronto. Como tantas veces durante todos esos días de su oscura existencia, sentía escalofríos ante la idea.  
Silencioso, salió a la calle. Hacía frío y estaba llena de gente que iba y venía. Conti sabía que no le veían. Su condición de vampiro le otorgaba poderes, y uno de ellos era el pasar inadvertido entre la gente, camuflado en las sombras, uno de los tantos que había perfeccionado en las noches en que dedicaba a observar a las personas, envidiándoles la vida que tenían y que a él se le había negado.

Pero allí, en la ruidosa calle, no estaba su presa. Conti nunca cazaba entre gente normal, sino que siempre recurría a los vagabundos que poblaban las calles; los vagabundos son personas sin ilusiones, sin futuro, y los remordimientos eran menores si accidentalmente mataba a alguno, pero generalmente no ocurría eso. Sólo bebía algo de su sangre y luego desaparecía, sin que nadie supiese siquiera que había estado allí, nunca le había gustado la idea de chupar hasta la ultima gota de la sangre de alguien, matándole, no, si podía, le quitaba un poco de ese preciado liquido rojo y le dejaba con vida. Sumido en sus pensamientos, ante él se abrió un callejón nutrido de sucios vagabundos.  
-Pobres infelices -pensó el vampiro, con una leve tristeza – Aunque su existencia no pueda llamarse vida, son mortales y un día abandonarán este mundo terrible.  
Sus penetrantes ojos atisbaron en la oscuridad del callejón una solitaria figura tumbada al fondo, junto a la pared. Se arropaba con una sucia manta y aferraba con desconfianza una pequeña mochila que llevaba, su única posesión. Sigilosamente, como una sombra, llegó ante esa persona. Su cuello estaba a la vista, reluciente, blanco, inmaculado, y Conti sintió en su interior cómo palpitaba su corazón, cómo el Ansia despertaba en él y la bestia luchaba por salir a la superficie. Sin apenas darse cuenta sus blancos colmillos se extendieron, preparados para la caza, y se inclinó sobre el desdichado. Pero, al sentir una presencia amenazante, el vagabundo se despertó y se giró sobresaltado, y Conti pudo ver sorprendido, que se trataba de una mujer joven que le miraba aterrada, sin poder creerse lo que veía y sabiendo inconscientemente que iba a morir.  
El vampiro se echó hacia atrás, asustado, con la imagen de la mirada de la mujer clavada hasta lo más profundo de su ser. A él acudieron antiguas imágenes de sufrimiento, de otra mujer con su mismo rostro, con el mismo pelo castaño, con la misma expresión de idéntico terror y sorpresa, y luego... la imagen de esa misma mujer, muerta entre sus brazos. El sufrimiento era terrible.

La joven despertó de su sueño agitada, con sudor frío recorriéndole por la espalda, como si acabase de tener una pesadilla, una terrible y oscura pesadilla. Se encontró mirando a la oscuridad, asustada, como si hubiera visto un monstruo, el mismo que aparecía en su sueño. Pero allí no había nadie. Pensó que debía de haber sido la pesadilla, a veces estas se hacen muy reales, pero dentro de ella una extraña sensación la inquietaba, como si lo hubiera vivido, en vez de soñarlo. Con un escalofrío, se arropó con su manta y volvió a dormirse aferrada a su mochila. En el fondo del callejón, invisible entre las sombras, el vampiro miraba y sufría al ver el objeto de su inquietud, sus peores recuerdos volvían a su mente, atormentándole.

Había sido un día muy duro para Hermione. Apenas había probado bocado y no había parado de andar desde que había amanecido, buscando a un anticuario que pudiese identificar la extraña reliquia por la que habían muerto sus amigos más queridos. Todos habían querido comprársela, pero sólo le ofrecían una miseria pensando que era robada, como si le hiciesen un favor.  
-Estúpidos –pensaba cada vez que veía la cantidad ridícula que le ofrecían de dinero- ellos que sabrán. Ellos no murieron por tan sólo 100 euros, no, si murieron por esto, tendrá que valer mas de ese dinero – tocó la mochila para asegurarse de que todavía la llevaba - Y ya que estoy en la calle por culpa de esta maldita copa, he de conseguir por ella lo suficiente como para volver a vivir con dignidad – los tiempos habían cambiado, y la raza de los magos se había casi extinguido, pocos quedaban que supieran magia, y, si un niño mostraba cierto manejo de ella, se le reprimía para que no mostrase nada aparente y olvidase de que existía ese don en él: se consideraba una maldición todo lo relacionado con ese mundo.

Desde la Segunda Guerra, aquella en la que Voldemort había sido derrotado y el mundo mágico casi desaparecido, los muggles se habían alzado y decidieron apartar a todo aquel que mostrase signo de magia, quedándose los magos relegados a un nivel marginal. Y, ahora que todos los que Hermione había conocido alguna vez, estaban muertos tenia que conseguir medios para vivir, como vender aquella copa dorada que sus amigos (que en paz descansasen) le habían mandado antes del trágico desenlace, en un intento para que consiguiese dinero para poder viajar los tres a algún lugar tranquilo.

A eso se dedicaban ahora, después de que la paz retornase a la Tierra, y el mundo relegase a los magos a un lugar inferior. Ella había vivido en una casita alquilada en Londres (hasta que el dinero se le acabo y le echaron del lugar, viviendo desde entonces en la calle), mientras que Ron y Harry viajaban de un lugar a otro buscando tesoros ocultos y, a la vez, escondiéndose de los que los perseguían a causa de que, a pesar de ser dos de los artífices de la victoria contra los mortifagos, los muggles los consideraban una gran amenaza por ser magos muy poderosos. A ella no tanto, ya que por fortuna, en la lucha que hubo, le asignaron a las tareas más intelectuales, como planificar las defensas del colegio o evitar los ataques de los mortifagos, y por ello, su cara no era conocida tanto como la de sus amigos.

Desde entonces, la calle había sido su hogar y el peregrinaje por casas de anticuarios, su ocupación.

El último al que visitó, un tal Sitgon, le dio la dirección de una mujer, madame Megin, diciendo que seguramente se la compraría por un buen precio. Sitgon le daba escalofríos; era un tipo muy extraño, casi peor que la pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior, no paraba de observarla atentamente y esas miradas que le daba a veces... hizo bien en no quedarse a dormir cuando se lo ofreció. Era de noche cuando salio de la casa de ese anticuario, y aún quedaba un largo camino hasta la mansión de madame Megin, por ello era que se había recostado un rato para recuperar fuerzas, hasta que llegó la pesadilla que le había despertado.

Cuando llevaba casi una hora andando empezó a notar una extraña sensación, parecía como si alguien la siguiera, pero por más que miró y se aseguró no pudo ver a nadie. Aceleró su paso, asustada, apretando la mochila contra su cuerpo, tendrían que luchar para arrebatarle el ultimo objeto que le dejaran sus amigos.

Por fin vio la casa. Era un viejo caserón de dos plantas, aislado en medio de la ciudad. Corrió hacia el portal y golpeó frenéticamente la puerta con el pomo en forma de garra de águila. La puerta se abrió despacio, pero Hermione no vio a nadie que le abriera. Aquello no le daba buena espina. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y, tragando saliva, entró y cerró el portón tras ella. Miró hacia todas las direcciones pero no vio quién podía haber abierto la puerta.  
-La he abierto yo, Hermione, con el poder de mi mente. -La voz de una vieja la sobresaltó, saliendo del interior de la casa-. Ven, pasa.  
Hermione sintió un escalofrío. ¿Estaba ante alguien que leía la mente? Durante sus años en la escuela siempre había desconfiado de las cosas que no se podían explicar razonablemente, pero ahora parecía que todas esas ideas se estaban desvaneciendo una tras otra.  
-Telépata, si quieres llamarme así. Pero acércate. -La mujer la estaba asustando haciendo gala de tan extraños poderes.  
Hermione no se atrevió a pensar, impresionada. Entró en la habitación desde donde le había hablado, y vio un enorme salón decorado con cuadros y tapices de temas esotéricos. Al calor del fuego de una chimenea se sentaba una anciana de pelo gris y abundante maquillaje y bisutería.  
La mujer se presentó:  
-Soy madame Megin, como ya te habrá dicho Sitgon.  
-E...Encantada -respondió titubeante Hermione-. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y venía a...  
Pero la anciana la interrumpió.  
-Sé a lo que vienes.  
Se levantó, ansiosa, alargando las manos nerviosamente.  
-Enséñamelo, venga.  
Hermione buscó en su mochila y extrajo una copa de oro ennegrecido, decorado con espantosos demonios. Nada más verlo, madame Megin adelantó las manos para cogerlo, pero Hermione lo apartó enseguida.  
-Antes de nada, ¿cuánto me va a pagar?  
-Tranquila, pequeña, te daré tanto dinero que podrás rehacer tu vida y… no le diré a nadie lo que eres.  
Casi involuntariamente Hermione cedió, transmitía una sensación de confianza extraña de explicar, y la mujer cogió la copa como si la reconociera y la hubiese estado buscando durante muchísimo tiempo. Parecía estar en éxtasis.  
-¡Por fin! Dime, pequeña, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?  
-Me la enviaron unos amigos por correo a casa. -Hermione recordó con tristeza las palabras de Harry y Ron- Me decían en la carta que si les pasaba algo que viniese a Londres a buscar a un anticuario que se interesase por ella.  
Los ojos de madame Megin brillaron llenos de curiosidad.  
-¿Cómo murieron tus amigos?  
Hermione apartó la mirada, molesta. La desesperaba hablar con alguien que leía sus pensamientos.  
-La casa que habían alquilado ardió cuando ellos estaban dentro. Eran mi única familia, señora Megin, y ahora no tengo nada. Vivo en la calle desde hace semanas y vender esta copa es mi única salvación.  
La vieja se agitó impaciente.  
-Si, ya sé todo eso, pero lo que quiero saber es de qué murieron. ¿Viste el informe del forense?  
Hermione estaba realmente molesta con la falta de tacto de la mujer.  
-Supongo que murieron quemados, por el fuego. ¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta?  
Pero la voz seca que la respondió no era la de madame Megin...  
-Porque quiere saber si murieron desangrados por un vampiro, niña. Y te puedo asegurar que eso es lo que hice, yo mismo les chupe hasta la última gota de su vida.  
La voz venía de la puerta del salón, donde un hombre de mirada y aspecto salvaje y cruel se relamía de placer recordando el sabor de la sangre, mientras enseñaba a las dos mujeres unos afilados y enormes colmillos.  
A la mente de Hermione acudieron las imágenes de esa noche, las de la pesadilla que le había despertado. Aterrada, al distinguir algo en sus recuerdos, soltó un chillido y retrocedió tropezando con los muebles. Madame Megin sin embargo, reaccionando con desconcertante vitalidad, como si lo hubiera hecho varias veces, sacó el crucifijo de plata que le colgaba de su cuello y lo alzó frente a ella, de cara al vampiro que las atacaba.  
-¡¡Criatura de las tinieblas, por el poder de Dios y de todo lo Sagrado te conmino a que abandones este lugar y vuelvas al infierno al que perteneces!!  
El crucifijo emitió un resplandor azulado y el vampiro chilló, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras de su cuerpo empezaba a salir humo. Hermione se refugió detrás de un sillón ante el terrorífico espectáculo mientras madame Megin continuaba con su ritual.  
Pero entonces el vampiro pareció acumular las últimas fuerzas que tenia en el cuerpo y, a mayor velocidad de la que podía captar el ojo, se abalanzó sobre la vieja, clavándole sus afiladas garras en el corazón. Madame Megin, exhalando un suspiro y con los ojos llenos de terror, cayó muerta al suelo.  
Hermione empezó a chillar, histérica, y el vampiro se volvió hacia ella, gruñendo y con parte de la cara negra, fruto de la última acción de la dueña de la casa.  
-¡Maldita vieja! ¡Odio los crucifijos! ¡Casi me quema!  
Hermione, en ese momento, viendo que iba a correr la misma suerte que la mujer, sacó decisión de donde sólo había miedo y se abalanzó sobre el cadáver de la anciana, cogiendo la copa y el crucifijo y mostrándole éste al vampiro.  
-¡Vete, criatura de las tinieblas! ¡Ve...vete al infierno de donde vienes! – su voz le temblaba y las manos no sostenían el crucifico con la misma decisión con que lo hacia la otra mujer, pero al menos, tenia que intentarlo.  
El vampiro, sorprendido ante la reacción y la vista de la asustada joven, se echó a reír.  
-¡Niña estúpida! -La gritó, acercándose cada vez más- ¡Ese crucifijo en tus manos no es más que un trozo de metal inútil!  
Hermione retrocedió, deseando despertar de esa pesadilla.  
-Dame el cáliz, niña, y puede que te mate sin que sientas nada.  
-¡Tú les mataste! ¡Fuiste tú! ¿Por qué? ¿Por una estúpida copa?  
-Tus amigos eran unos malditos metomentodos, se metían donde no debían, y nos robaron algo que era nuestro, algo que nosotros, los de mi clan, usamos en nuestros rituales para absorber el poder de otros vampiros al beber su sangre. Cosas que tu, insignificante humana, no puedes llegar a entender.  
El vampiro siguió acercándose a Hermione hasta que la puso de espaldas a la pared. Su voz se tornó más suave, con un tono seductor...  
-Esa vieja pensaba que le serviría para adquirir nuestros poderes. ¡Ja!  
El vampiro pareció olfatear el aire alrededor de Hermione.  
-Mmmmm, el olor de tu sangre es delicioso...  
Su boca se fue acercando lentamente al cuello de Hermione, y sus colmillos se apresuraron a clavarse en él, la bestia de su interior se había despertado al sentir la cercanía de la sangre.  
-¡No la toques, bestia inmunda!  
La voz de Laurent Conti sonó entonces terriblemente sobrenatural en la inmensa sala. El otro vampiro se giró al reconocer la voz de alguien que no era humano.  
Hermione, petrificada por el terror, pudo reconocer en el ser que acababa de aparecer a aquél de su pesadilla. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre delgado, con pelo largo castaño y barba. Vestía una gabardina oscura y parecía que se fundía con las sombras de la puerta. Sus ojos brillaban con el mayor desprecio que Hermione había visto jamás mientras observaba a su atacante. El vampiro que la amenazaba se separó lentamente de ella.  
-¿Quién eres tú, que defiendes la vida de un miserable mortal? - gritó al recién llegado- ¿Acaso eres uno de esa escoria de la Camarilla? – dijo refiriéndose a unos de los clanes más benévolos con los seres humanos y uno de los mas grandes.  
Conti empezó a acercarse lentamente, con tal maestría que a Hermione le parecía que flotaba sobre el suelo. Su mirada furibunda pero a la vez serena se clavaba en los ojos del vampiro.  
-Yo no me asocio con vampiros, escoria. - Su voz era profunda y solemne - Suéltala.  
-¿Tanto te interesa? - Contestó con desprecio - ¡Yo la vi primero!  
-Te equivocas. Yo nunca osaría ponerle una mano encima. -Conti siguió avanzando lentamente-. Ella es mi protegida.  
El salvaje vampiro pareció desconcertado ante esta respuesta, y Conti aprovechó el momento para, en lo que a Hermione le pareció una ráfaga de viento negro, lanzarse sobre el otro vampiro y arrojarle a cinco metros de distancia contra una estantería.  
Hermione, que hacía tiempo había dejado de entender nada, reaccionó alejándose en dirección a la chimenea, pegada a la pared, aunque bien podía desaparecer de ahí, una fuerza interior le decía que se quedase a ver como terminaba todo aquello. Entonces miró hacia el lugar donde estaba su defensor, pero se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a desvanecer. Se levantó de entre los restos de madera y cristal, con varias heridas sangrantes que, para sorpresa de la chica, se cerraron enseguida.  
-¡Bastardo! -Sus ojos se habían teñido de sangre, y sus venas parecían a punto de estallar- ¡Nadie golpea a Hutlga dos veces!  
Enfurecido agarró el tablón de un estante y golpeó al vacío. Para sorpresa de Hermione, de él salió disparado Conti, golpeado cuando éste pensaba que no le veía. Hutlga se arrojó sobre él mientras de las puntas de sus dedos salían unas afiladas garras, intentando atravesarle el corazón. Conti apenas pudo frenarlas, y ambos forcejearon en una escalofriante lucha a muerte entre dos seres sobrenaturales, mientras Hermione se desesperaba sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a aquel que le había salvado de una muerte segura. Entonces su mano se deslizó por la pared y se posó sobre el atizador que sobresalía un poco del lugar, seguía calentándose por el fuego de la chimenea, así que, juntando todo el valor que aún le quedaba, corrió con él en la mano y lo clavó en el cuerpo de Hutlga.  
Éste, herido por uno de los peores enemigos de los vampiros, el fuego, lanzó un alarido agónico, soltando su presa sobre Conti, el cual aprovechó la oportunidad y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el fuego de la chimenea que cayó sobre los leños ardiendo, y, con un grito espeluznante, puso fin a su existencia. Hermione se acercó a Laurent, que se incorporaba en ese momento.  
-¿Estás bien? -Hermione se debatía entre el miedo y la compasión.  
Fue a ayudarle a levantarse pero al contemplar su rostro blanquecino y sus ojos fríos no pudo evitar una mueca de espanto.  
-Tranquila -Conti apartó la mirada-. Los vampiros nos recuperamos enseguida.  
Hermione dominó su instinto de rechazo y buscó la mirada del ser que la había ayudado.  
- Gracias... por... salvarme - titubeo  
Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante, y Hermione pudo ver una infinita angustia en los del vampiro. Éste, notando surgir de su interior el deseo de sangre, se apartó rápidamente.  
Hermione se sentía desconcertada.  
-¿Por qué me rehuyes?  
-Tú no lo entiendes -contestó Conti-. Podría matarte por tu sangre.  
-Pero me has salvado... ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? -Hermione no entendía nada.  
-Los vampiros somos seres malditos, mi querida Hermione. Estamos dominados por nuestra sed de sangre.  
Por mucho que te aprecie, podría perder el control. Prefiero mantenerme apartado. Perdóname  
Conti empezó a alejarse lentamente, de espaldas, y su contorno empezaba a fundirse con las sombras. Pero Hermione no podía aceptar esa respuesta.  
-¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué, entonces, me has estado siguiendo y me has salvado? ¿Por qué anoche no bebiste mi sangre?  
El vampiro se detuvo, asombrado de la chica hubiese recordado algo que sus poderes de vampiro deberían haber borrado de sus recuerdos. Pareció dudar durante lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, y finalmente respondió.  
-No podía... matarte. Tú... me recuerdas a mi mujer.  
A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. De los ojos de Conti caían lágrimas de sangre...  
-¿Tienes mujer? ¿Un vampiro puede tener mujer?  
-Ella murió. -El rostro de Conti cada vez se fundía más con las sombras.- Yo la maté. Fue la primera víctima de mi Ansia de sangre. Ella murió en mis brazos... - la voz del vampiro, la voz de Laurent Conti, se fue apagando mientras su imagen desaparecía lentamente en la oscuridad.

Hermione, al cabo de unos segundos de confusión, pues su mente todavía estaba asimilando lo ocurrido momentos antes, agarró la copa que seguía intacta, y la lanzó al fuego. Vigilando que nadie pudiese descubrirla, tras cinco años de no practicar la magia, sacó su polvorienta y gastada varita de su mochila y lanzó uno de los mas mortíferos hechizos de destrucción que conocía para destruir aquel objeto que tanto mal hacia al mundo.

En cuanto la copa recibió el rayo, se desintegró entre las llamas humeantes, unos gritos de terror parecieron surgir desde el interior, mientras sombras grises como fantasmas surgían del fuego. Al terminar de consumirse aquel objeto de maldad, unas palabras parecieron surgir de entre la oscuridad, casi por el mismo lugar por el que había desaparecido el vampiro que le había salvado: _Gracias, ella también hacia lo correcto._

Abandono la mansión, con menos peso del que había entrado, no le importaba tanto no haber conseguido dinero para sobrevivir, sabia que había hecho lo que debía, aunque a cambio se había ganado la persecución de uno de los clanes más peligrosos del mundo de las tinieblas. A pesar de todo se alegró de estar viva, y lamentó profundamente el cruel destino del vampiro, siempre tendrían que cargar con esa culpa... sin descanso posible.

**Fin**

****

_-----------_

_Tanto si les ha gustado o no, dejen su comentario please. _

_Muchas gracias por adelantado._

_Besos_


End file.
